


Gilded present

by Felidae5



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidae5/pseuds/Felidae5
Summary: Gratitude and devotion can take on many forms..sometimes even warped beyond reason.





	Gilded present

_Gilded present_

Kaiba Seto had no greater admirer than his brother Mokuba.  
Never forgetting the hardships his ani had suffered for his sake, the raven-haired boy adored the very ground the brunet tread upon.  
No mind the harsh, brutal way he treated enemies and rivals, the often cold and condescending behaviour shown towards associates and employees, there was no wrong in what Seto could do in Mokuba's eyes.  
As he grew older and school demanded more attendance, he realized that his ani desired a companion at his side.  
More often than not, now that he had finished high school, the CEO would seek his brother's company, and Mokuba reveled in the added attention.  
Yet, he could see that his brother lacked more than just his brother's presence, and Mokuba was dedicated to ensure his brother's happiness.  
Nothing was too good for Seto.

It had taken great stealth, much observation and even more discretion to reveal what Seto lacked, but finally Mokuba had deduced the loss, the empty part of Seto's heart:  
his ani missed Jounouchi, missed their squabbles, his arguements with the blond, and as Mokuba had discovered on several occasions, whilst watching his elder brother sleep, the blue-eyed genius longed to claim the firey duelist for his own.  
Mokuba smiled at that; what his brother desired, his brother shalt receive.

Puzzled, Seto followed his otoutou into the nether regions of their mansion, as the teen pulled excitedly at his sleeve. Deeper and deeper they proceeded, their footsteps echoing off the granite walls.  
Finally coming to a halt in front of a steel door, Mokuba turned to his brother and exclaimed,  
"For the longest time, I had wondered how to thank you for all the sacrificies you made to keep me safe and warm. So I figured that the best way to show you my gratitude was to quench your heart's greatest desire."  
With that, he placed his hand on the scanner and typed in a strangely familar set of numbers, and the door swung open.  
Hesitantly, Seto stepped into the chamber, and his breath caught in his throat.  
The vault had become a suite, equipped with bathroom, dining corner and thick, soft carpet. There were cushions, blankets and DuelMonsters figurines strewn about and, set against the rear wall, an enormous nest. A nest, of which crawled an all too familiar figure towards them, soft whimpers escaping the gagged mouth. The lean, muscular body was bare, save for a pair of black leather pants, fit to hug the delectable behind of its owner in the most complementary of ways.  
A black collar, adorned with the brothers' birth family crest, blinked in the warm light, and the usually shaggy blond hair had been groomed until it resembled spun whisps of finest gold. His eyes were covered by a blindfold made of exquisite satin and silk.  
There were faint marks, scars blemishing the beautiful golden body, and Mokuba hushed,  
"It was quite a task to break him in and tame him. He is so proud, so strong-willed, and we could do only so much damage to his body. More often that not, we considered abandoning the project, as our means to subdue him grew fiercer and more vicious. He forced us to go to unspeakable measures, but now you have your very own, obedient golden puppy."  
Seto, stunned beyond words, walked towards the shivering, whimpering Jounouchi, the fulfilment of his dreams, and extended one elegant, shaky hand.  
Mokuba smiled and mumbled,  
"Ne, koinu, greet your master appropriately. Give paw."  
Jou unhesitantly lifted his right hand and held it out what he apparantly figured to be the direction the brunet stood.  
Who crouched down and, tears lining his eyes, took the offered limb and closed his long fingers around it.  
He reached out, gently removing the blindfold from Jounouchi's head.  
And scrambled back, shrieking in horror, for his puppy had no eyes.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
*smirk* Just a throwback to my early style of writing; I wanted to see f I could still send chills down my readers' back.


End file.
